1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an endoscopic heart surgery method.
2. Description of Related Art
In conventional known heart surgery methods, an endoscope is inserted into the space between the heart and the pericardium surrounding the heart (pericardial space), and the heart is treated while observing a treated area of the heart with the endoscope without cutting the chest open. For example, U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2004/0064138 discloses a surgery method in which an endoscope and a surgical instrument are inserted into the pericardial space from separate holes formed by puncturing the pericardium, and the atrial appendage is removed while observing the operation of the surgical instrument with the endoscope. In such surgery, the endoscope is inserted into the pericardial space and the heart is observed and treated while still pulsing.